


Primal Lust

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: One of Umbrella's experiments causes you and Leon to 'be put out of commission' for a period of time.





	Primal Lust

**Author's Note:**

> request for leon x reader with sex pollen/aphrodisiacs. never written anything with that before, but i tried ^^

As soon as you walked in that room, something had been off. All of a sudden your senses clouded and your mind went numb. _It just felt wrong._

“ _L-Leon,_ ” you gasped, grabbing his attention. It wasn't a great decision, but you weren't capable of assessing that at that moment. 

“[Y/N], what's wrong?” you heard him about from behind you. There were footsteps approaching you. 

“ _I can't._ ” Your body felt weird. It felt like you were on fire. It was hot. _So hot._

You dropped to your knees and covered your mouth. There was heat pooling in your core now. Oh. _Oh._ Leon crouched down next to you. 

“ _Geh ow ov he,_ ” you slurred. You couldn't form your words properly anymore. You tried and couldn't achieve it.

“What?” Leon looked over your features, a concerned expression settling itself on his handsome handsome features. You felt your sex begin to pulse.

“[Y/N], talk to me.” He grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him. His touch made you shiver. _You needed him to fuck you right now._ It didn't matter how he took you, you just needed his cock slamming in and out of your cunt pronto. 

The intensity of his gaze made you weak. “ _Please,_ ” you half-moaned. Leon's eyes widened. 

“What happened?” 

“ _I-I doan knowww, but it's so hottt._ ” You started to unzip your jacket. You were absolutely throbbing now.

“[Y/N], what are you doing?” 

“ _So hot,_ ” you repeated. Then you saw his eyes glaze over. 

“ _Shit,_ ” you heard him rasp. He lost his balance and steadied himself with his hands. 

He looked up at you. “[Y/N], I don't mean to pry but,” he started, a nervous twinge in his usually confident voice. “Do you feel...horny?” 

You would have laughed if you weren't so aroused. “ _Mhmm,_ ” you whined. You nodded your head frantically. 

“Shit,” he said again. “I've heard about something like this.”

“Something like what?” Your voice was still shrill, but at least this time you managed to form comprehensible words. 

“A sex drug - aphrodisiac if you will - Umbrella was developing. For B.O.Ws to reproduce or something.” There was a pause. “Apparently, it works on humans too.” 

You looked down and saw his cock straining through his pants. Your mouth started to water. You needed it either being thrust into your upper lips or your lower lips. 

“W-what should we do?” you stammered. Your voice was weak. You thrust a hand between your legs, grinding it against your clothed core. The friction made you whine. 

“Well…” He still wasn't looking at you. “We can either fight it or give in and fuck each other.” 

You crawled over to him and situated yourself over his lap. “I think I'd like the second option more.” You had a coy smile on your face as you ground down on Leon's already hard member. He groaned. 

“[Y/N], stop.” His voice had a certain breathiness to it that made your pussy flutter. You continued to rub against him tantalizingly. 

“C'mon, Leon. Please fuck me. I want it. _I need it._ ” At any other time, you would have been embarrassed by how desperate you sounded.

Suddenly, you found your back pressed against the floor. Leon was already fumbling with the buckle on your shorts. When he had it undone, he quickly pulled the zipper down with your shorts quickly following. Your hips bucked, the action caused by his hand being so close to your aching cunt. You could hardly wait until he was inside you. 

“God damn, honey,” he nearly growled when he saw your panties - a floral lace black thong. “Do you always wear underwear like this?” He snapped the band against your hip and smiled at you with unbridled lust. 

“It’s easier to move in,” you admitted. 

“I'll bet.” He snapped the band again before yanking them down your legs. Your dripping core was finally bared to him. He ran his finger through your slit. “You're so fucking wet.” 

Your breath hitched as you watched him bring the finger to his mouth and taste you. He didn't say anything but gave you a pleased look. He returned the digit to your cunt. He teased along your entrance, making you gasp and jerk up your hips. 

“ _Please, Leon,_ ” you whined. 

You felt your slick pooling beneath you. In any other circumstance, you would be completely and utterly disgusted by the mess you were making but you were too far gone. Leon chuckled lowly and obliged, thrusting the finger into you. You nearly screamed, despite there being only one finger in you. Two more quickly joined. He moved them in and out, his thumb stroking your clit and his pinky rubbing the sensitive skin beneath your folds. It was too much. Your orgasm was soon approaching. You felt your muscles clenching and the knot building in your stomach. Then everything went white.

“ _Leon!_ ” was your cry of release. You bucked against his hands and felt something gushing out of you. He continued to fingerfuck you through it.

When you opened your eyes, Leon was looking down at you carnally. The sleeve of his jacket was wet and so was his hand. You blinked rapidly. 

“Didn't know you were a squirter. I would have come onto you sooner if I'd known.” He raised his fingers to his mouth and cleaned them off. The throbbing in your core became even more unbearable. 

You shot up and slammed your lips onto his. You could taste yourself. It was an odd flavor but it only fueled your fire further. He pushed you back down and pulled out his cock. He grabbed your hips and lined himself up with you. He pushed in with uncontained ardor.

Leon pistoned into your cunt with vigor. He drilled you so brutally you were left a moaning and mewling mess. There was a lewd wet sound permeating the room as he fucked you. You could feel your second orgasm building even though it hadn't been long since he started. 

“ _Oh my god!_ ” you squealed. Leon bent down and pressed his mouth to yours to silence you. He removed one of his hands from your hips to tweak your clit with his index and middle finger. You nearly screamed into the kiss. 

“ _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodfuckimgonnacome._ ” Your words were jumbled into a single cry.

And you did. Your eyes rolled back into your head and your pussy clenched and fluttered around him. You shook with pleasure. It felt like you were having a seizure. Your vision kept going black.

Leon picked you up and pulled you onto his lap. He started bouncing you up and down his length. You whimpered and squealed with each bounce. He thrust into your swollen pussy and pinched your clit. You felt his teeth sink into your neck, leaving love bites along your shoulder blade. You were so overstimulated, your horny brain converted the pain into pleasure. You writhed under his touch. You could feel the tension coiling in your lower stomach again. Your third orgasm of the night was on the brink of happening. You couldn’t see straight anymore. Your mind was melding. 

“I’m gonna cum inside of you, [Y/N],” he growled primally into your ear. You moaned when he bit your ear lobe. “I’m gonna make you mine.”

The thought of Leon releasing inside of you made something snap. You liked that idea. Hell, _you loved it._ He was marking you as his. You collapsed back against his chest, your orgasm overtaking you. You bucked your hips forward as he continued to drill your center. He took his finger away from your clit and wrapped his arm around your chest to get better leverage. You clung to his forearm. He thrust deeply inside you one last time and, like he said, came inside of you. You reveled at the feeling of his seed inside of you. It sent a new shockwave of pleasure through you. 

After your pussy had thoroughly squeezed every drop from him, he laid back and pulled you with him. He stayed inside you for a while longer and then lifted you off of him. You were saddened by the loss. You still felt horny, but not so much that you were completely incapacitated as you had been before. You rolled off of him so that you were laying next to him. You took a moment to catch your breath.

“We should probably get a move on, sweetheart,” you heard him say. He got to his feet and offered you a hand. You took it and he pulled you into a sitting position and then onto your feet. Whereas you were pretty much fully naked (your jacket was still on but unzipped), he was fully dressed. Apparently, he had fastened himself back into his jeans and you hadn’t heard him do it. He knelt down to grab your thong and shorts from the ground. You zipped up your jacket while he did so. He held them out to you.

“Thanks,” you said as you took them. There was a mild feeling of embarrassment spreading through you. 

You slipped your legs through the holes in the garment and slid it up your legs. You had no doubt it would do little from stopping his cum leaking out of you. You pulled your shorts up too. You picked up your gun from the floor and tucked it in your holster. Leon wrapped his arm around your waist, slightly startling you. 

“What do you say we get a drink after this, Agent [L/N]?” he asked, an air of cockiness to his voice. 

“Are you flirting with me, Mr. Kennedy?” you purred. 

“Maybe.” He squeezed you against him, making you giggle.

“Sure, I’ll get a drink with you, Leon.”

You knew that your partnership with him would never go back to normal after this certain...incident.

**Author's Note:**

> leave requests in the comments or on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com)!


End file.
